


My pretty boy (BLACKSAD)

by starsandmoons90



Category: Blacksad
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsandmoons90/pseuds/starsandmoons90
Summary: 2019.03某天，墨萨德在红灯区救走了一只小猫（目前没有继续往下写  2020.2）
Relationships: blacksad - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	My pretty boy (BLACKSAD)

作者：星星月亮太阳

链接：https://www.lofter.com/lpost/1cbe3b2a_12e2df206

来源：LOFTER

她显然对此有所图谋。

无论是从她过于闪烁的圆眼睛，还是控制不住像秋千一样摆来摆去的长尾巴上都可以看得出来，她想做一场交易，墨萨德当侦探当了七八个年头，如果你也专心一行干了这么久，相信我，有些东西单是用鼻子都能闻出来，“嘿，帅哥……要跟我打个赌吗？”她机灵地摇动着屁股，那些铃铛作响的廉价配饰就在她那蛇一样的腰上晃，墨萨德闻到她身上的香水，像花香，随处都可以闻到的那种花香，百货商场节假日赠送的那些，她从哪里顺手牵羊拿到的，墨萨德皱皱鼻子，闷声闷气，“你不应该说这些话。”

这是一个雏妓，十四岁再多不过，这不是你想的那样，尽管墨萨德是位有着正常需求的雄性猫科兽，但他同样有着超过平人的道德规范，如果不是这样，他不可能在侦探这一行油水稀少的沼泽里打滚那么多年，她细嫩的脖子总让墨萨德想起好朋友的那一双儿女，她怎么会穿成这样，她不应该在这里，她应该穿着干净的衣服，束起头发让妈妈亲过像花一样的脸颊，在课堂上刁难老师，而不是画上过量的浓妆，嘴巴像一捧狰狞的蔷薇，穿一身花哨又暴露的衣服，在屁股上挖一个大洞，在胸口上像模像样地也来一个，好让客人买她一晚前先下手掂量一下，墨萨德的脸皱成一盘棋子，看起来不像局好棋，他问，“谁掌管这里的，谁让你穿成这样，他难道不知道组织未成年兽做这些事入了死刑很久了？这事能让他被吊死十几回，告诉我，小孩，我来把这一切解决了，然后送你回家。”

她咯咯地笑起来，像听见一个非常滑稽的马戏团故事，她的腰肢贴近了侦探，顺势跌进他怀里，她那些拙劣的把戏，在墨萨德的胸前画着圈，挤出两个小苹果似的乳房，像摇动一杯冰沙那样蹭着人，侦探没有说一句话，他低下头就能看到雏妓涂得七零八落的红色指甲油，他推开她，又那句话冷冰冰地重复了一遍，“我没什么耐性，把这事搞清楚了，让那些该死的东西滚去地狱，然后我把你救出去。”

“我当然知道男人都没什么耐性！”她娇笑一声，天真无邪地在侦探怀里踢掉了高跟鞋，“你们都那么猴急，我每次都要损失一套新衣服，后来我根本不穿，你们那根东西操得我的嘴都肿了。”

她原来还在笑，拉长那两根纤细的肩膀，但这会她立刻安静下来了，墨萨德看着她像看着一樽自暴自弃的花瓶，这个眼神仿佛比被一群肮脏的牛仔都要更伤害她，她马上甩开头发冷笑，“别想太多了，先生，你无法拯救我，倒不如脱下裤子把你那根东西塞进来，如果你不会太快的话，半小时后我们都可以得到自己想要的，五十欧元而已，你看上去能买我两星期呢。”

“我对你背后的老板比较感兴趣。”墨萨德没有再理会她，他转头观察墙上的痕迹，有些人喜欢在那地方留下痕迹，这很方便侦探下手，他还贴过去用那双尖尖的猫耳朵听隔壁的动静，他能感觉到雏妓轻溜溜地滑到地上，这是件好事，他不想和小孩子浪费太多时间，当调查完这里他就把她带走，带去警察局，在那里他有好些知根知底，这孩子才十四岁，不能在这里再做下去，谁都不应该在这里再做下去，今晚早些时候，他跟踪着条宽吻鳄进到这里，现在那家伙在隔壁和女人地动山摇地打架，嘴里喋喋不休把他老板的事全抖了出来，有些男人在床上也停不住嘴，对吗？这反而省去好多麻烦，总比打一架鲜血淋漓的要好，墨萨德前几天刚和只秃鹫打过架，那家伙不怎样，羽毛仿佛条他奶奶的旧床单那样糟糕，不像是会每天打理的鸟，阴险手段倒挺多，在喙里藏了把小刀，夸的一下抽出来给了侦探胳膊上那么一下，墨萨德送他进了局子，他不觉得自己的朋友会盘问不出什么，条子喜欢用的招数多着呢，只要把这些零碎的线索拼起来——

“嘿，小猫。”雏妓说。

墨萨德转过去，看到她模仿着电视里艳星，那些成熟女人，一件件脱掉了衣服，她绝对才十四岁，这是侦探心里的唯一念头，她的肩膀和脖子瘦削得像男孩，没有散发出成熟的香味，腰上全是被掐出的淤青和烟头留下的烧痕，她到底为什么会跑到这里，谁会对一个小孩子下手，操，那些垃圾……墨萨德整张脸皱得像块硬石头，然而下一刻，他的瞳孔阴郁地收缩了。

噢……不，操，操，“她”是个男孩，这是一个男孩子，用上不知道哪里拿到的妆品和衣服，装成女孩招揽客人，他眼光毒辣，如果客人喜欢女孩他就主动提出用灵活的舌头和嘴巴解决，喜欢男孩的他就开开心心地脱衣服，一个人半小时是五十欧元，两个人以上是一百二，加花样也加钱，嘴巴要比手更灵活，玩道具和窒息会很贵，他满足那些恋童癖和性虐者，把自己明码标价地摆上台面，他是一只不会感知到痛苦的幽灵，不急不缓地被出售和返修。

墨萨德的声音是僵硬的，周围那些呻吟像把锤子一下一下地敲着他的神经，他说，“穿上你的衣服……你必须和我离开这里，就现在。”

他直到被墨萨德摁进车子里前都不死心，试图用腿挤进侦探两条腿之间，同时扮演着迷乱的表情去解他的衬衫扣子，墨萨德是一只黑猫，但现在他的神色比毛色还要更阴沉，“停止这些把戏了，小男孩。”他想呵斥他的行为，那些到底算什么，出售自己的尊严？“你能得到什么，别这样了。”但他的声音变柔软了，可能他有一对操蛋的混账爸妈，或者一个抽叶子把自己脑袋瓜抽坏的养父，不管怎么样他还是个货真价实的孩子，他还值得侦探把他救出来，墨萨德将他丢进了车后座，雏妓裹着侦探的长风衣，里面什么也没有，他不愿意穿衣服，摆出了你要么操我要么滚的高傲姿态，墨萨德只能用自己的衣服裹好他，从那片地狱里抱了他出去。

“噢……干你这行的都这么爱操心的吗宝贝，还只是想把我搭回家然后再好好玩，伪君子？”他在侦探的长风衣里闷笑，一点也不为自己担心，“嘿，听着小猫，上回也有个人像你这样，一开始碰都不敢碰，在房间的小角落里向上帝忏悔，但后来他足足操了我两小时，我的骨头都在发疼，上帝就应该让他下地狱，因为这穷鬼只付了一半钱。”开车的墨萨德一声不吭，神情蛰伏在车里黑暗的光线中，这段对话流走很久他才开口，他大概克制了很久，才可以用那种一字一顿的语气说话，“接下来，我会带你回家，不会碰你，但你睡地板我睡床，门会反锁，你不能像电视上的那样拿走我的枪然后逃跑，第二天我会带你去警察局，他们能让你回家，其他事情你都不用管。”

他两只手搭在方向盘上，兀自回头对着雏妓做了个面无表情的鬼脸，他手掌在自己的脸虚晃一圈，“还有，把你这些东西卸掉，你要管它们叫色情妆容吗，为什么不叫万圣节专属应景。”

雏妓笑得像快哭了。

他把自己更深地藏进风衣里，这是墨萨德第一次听到他真正的声音，不分雌雄，还没分化成具体形状的声音，他没有再捏着嗓子发出那种尖声尖气的女声，“你好像真的不一样……算了，就算你真的要把我抓回去分尸我也无所谓了，我一点也不怕死，也不怕疼，卸掉这些鬼东西要用油，我用了油彩和石灰，之前被打得太厉害了，不这样我没办法见人。”

他安静了一会，手指穿进脚趾间想变成一株金鱼草，他的脚趾上涂着红色，颜色没有很规整，但只需要一点点助兴，他就能从客人身上得到自己想要的，“我不想去警察局。”他小声说话了，仿佛在恳求，“我不想回家，如果你一定要那么做，我会趁你不注意的时候撞在桌角上，我能把所有地方都弄满血，就算你是个神通广大的侦探也会有松懈的时候，你总有来不及的时候，总会有的，那我就能拿块碎玻璃割开自己。”现在这是一个确切的威胁。

“好吧，好吧。好吧。”他重复了好几次这句话，街边又红又黄又蓝的彩灯像水一样流过他们的脸庞，墨萨德的脸是一团凝结的黑色毛茸茸，只有下巴上两条往下扯的白线表明他心情非常糟糕，“好吧……好吧。别跟我来这套，我能确保敲晕你一整晚捆在椅子上动也动不了，更别说自毁，我能不让你去局子，但，你得把这一切都给我说清楚了，一字不漏。”

“一字不漏。”男孩保证道。

“怎么称呼你。”墨萨德突然想起他不知道这个男孩的名字，他把这个人拉了出来却忘记了他的名字，侦探努力回想着，“呃……我记得你叫索菲娅？在你床头刻着那个名字。”

男孩摇摇头，在车后面更深地低下头，同时晃起了身子，仿佛准备好要哼歌那样，“索菲娅是我的妈妈，我恨她，所以我让她的名字成为了街上最有名的婊子。”他甜甜地笑起来，散发出腐烂的气息，但悲伤无法被赶走，它像一团紧随的雾气笼罩在他的面上成为永恒的阴翳，他颤抖的幅度让这个名字变成了静电一般的诅咒，接着他把头埋进膝盖里，尾巴在脚上抖动着尖尖，他很轻很轻又很快地说，“西蒙，猫先生，我叫西蒙，婊子索菲娅的婊子儿子，我们都是烂货。”

“你不需要关心这种货色，我，我死在哪里都不会有变化。”


End file.
